


More than Food

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [56]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee serves Harry Breakfast...<br/>prompt: breakfast</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Food

Lee carried the plate heaped with goodies back to their room. It was the first day of their much needed vacation and he fully intended to spoil Harry -- starting right then.

He quietly opened, then closed the door behind him. Heading to the bed, he set the plate filled with a traditional Turkish breakfast on the side table.

"Harry," Lee said softly, rubbing Nelson's back at the same time.

"Mmm..." Harry murmured rolling over and reluctantly opening his eyes.

"Breakfast," Lee declared as he settled on the bed, plate in his lap, next to Harry with his back against the headboard.

"Mmm... what did you bring?" Harry asked leaning up to peek at the plate.

"Olives," Lee answered popping a briny green olive into Harry's mouth and letting his fingers linger on his lover's lips.

"Good," Harry mumbled as he sucked Lee's finger back into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip.

Lee chuckled and removed his finger with a quiet pop. He picked up a tomato wedge and offered it to Harry and having his fingers licked dry from the tomato juices that ran down them. He continued to feed his lover while occasionally leaning down to take a morsel from Harry. When the plate was empty, Lee set it aside and leaned down to kiss Harry.

It didn't take long for their passion to flare and Harry took advantage of Lee's akward position and pulled him down and him over for another kind of breakfast.


End file.
